thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com is known for it's semi-annual events, starting with the donation drive that took place on February 12th. From then on more special events will occur on the site. Live Donation Drive On February 12, 2009, the site held a donation drive. Events that occurred included: * Return of Ask That Guy With the Glasses * Two Special Bum Reviews * PBS Washington DC Footage * The Nostalgia Critic review of "The Good Son". * New The Bjork Show * Trailer for a new Linkara contest and what he has planned for 2009. * New videos from: **The Spoony One **Benzaie **AngryJoe * Many callers asking questions. * Over $10,000 made. For a detailed report on the night, go here: Drive Report T-Shirt Contest TGWTG had a special T-shirt contest that started February 9, 2009 and ran for a week. The contest allowed people on the site to design T-shirts. The contest ended with people on the forums voting for their favorites. By May 2009, they were up on the site's site. Live Transmission Awesome On February 18th, the Transmission Awesome boys hosted a live podcast with special guest stars, contests, callers and more. The show began at 7 PM on Ustream.com. Tentative events: *Prizes given away *Callers *Special Guests: **ThatGuyWithTheGlasses **Mike Michaud **Mike Ellis **Bhargav Dronamraju ** Aussie's Mom. For a detailed report, go here: TA Live. April Fool's Day 2009 On April 1st 2009, the site had many videos that were pranks. Here's what happened: *Bum Reviews: Askthatguy reviewed "Monsters VS Aliens". *The Nostalgia Critic: Chester A. Bum reviewed "The Neverending Story". *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: The Critic answered questions and couldn't make sense of the questions asked of him. *Atop the Fourth Wall: Linkara reviewed Watchmen as a bum named Lester. Birthday Week April 21st, 2009 was the start of birthday week at TGWTG with a special tribute video by Welshy and a special birthday message from Doug, Mike, Rob, Bhargac and Mike Ellis airing. On the 29th, the site aired a special trailer for the upcoming event. *Special birthday message. April 29th, 2009: Trailer for a special TGWTG event! On May 10th, 2009, The birthday extravaganza really kicked off with an epic battle featuring most of the contributors on the site. For a detailed report see: Year One. Link: Year One Surprise! Transmission Awesome Live 2 On Saturday, May 16th, Transmission Awesome had a special live edition of the podcast on ustream.tv Ustream.tv and of course on TGWTG.com. For more information on the event check out: TA2Live *Welshy's trailer for the event. Aside from the two hour podcast, the after party went on for hours as several other members of the team showed up such as: Linkara, TheDudette, Y Ruler of Time and more. Special Guests: *PawDugan *AngryJoe *Lanipator (Vegeta) from Dragonball Z Abridged The second Donation drive The second Donation drive occurred on Saturday, December 5th, 2009 and was for the Ronald McDonald House charity. For more information on the event, check out: Drive Report 2 The third Donation drive The third donation drive is was held December 4th, 2010 and again as for the Ronald McDonald House charity. For more information, read Drive Report 3 for more information. Over 50 grand was raised! Category:Content Category:Facts